Straight Shooting
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: Historical AU: Men can get quite lonely when they are off at war and it is not surprising when some fall in love. Levi was just fine. He had a lovely fiancée waiting for him back at home, he didn't need a man to warm his bed. Until he saves a cheeky, bright eyed brat. It is then that he questions where his love truly lies.
1. Chapter 1

_20 March, 19XX_

 _Dear Petra-_

 _We've moved again. Our squadron was deployed to France (what irony. I thought I was done with that hellhole. At least I can talk with these fuckers.), and now we're sitting by the river in the one thing I hate the most. Trenches. Our squadron, 101st Airborne (I am writing this down partly because I want a place I can be attached to, partly because when I die you can ask them for my cold, dead body. A tiny one at that.), has been attached to three other squadrons, one French, one British, and another American. We all are so tired and ready to leave, but the Germans hold us back._

 _God, I wish they would all die._

 _If I die, I don't expect you to wait for me. It was a stupid mistake on my part, really. I shouldn't have proposed when I knew I'd be drafted. But…I guess I was worried I would lose you. I never want to lose you, Petra._

 _We've gotten more men on our squadron. I honestly didn't want any more men to control, but do I have a choice? Do any of us have a choice? Did the child I saw be orphaned have a choice in losing his parents?_

 _No. We live in a cruel world._

 _I never know how to cut off these letters, and I will not make empty promises to you. Because you don't deserve that._

 _I love you, Petra._

 _All my love,_

 _Levi Ackerman,_

 _1st SSgt of the 101st Airborne and rifle squadron_

….

He finishes writing his letter and folds the crisp paper with a tired sigh, dragging a dirtied hand down his face. Gunther ducks his head down from his dugout to look at him, eyes tired and weary.

"Squad Leader, the new men are here," Gunther informs him, and Levi bites back a groan as he stands. The heavens pour down on them today and Levi wonders if it is a bad omen. He looks up to the skies before his silver gaze slides to a young Frenchman, probably on his way to his section of the trench.

"Francis, je tiens à ce que cette letter soit envoyée quand le soleil se levera demain. Compris?" He holds the letter up and the young man nods, taking the letter, gaze adverted.

He cracks his fingers and steps back when Gunther hops down from his dugout, helmet latched and protecting the soldier from the harsh rain.

"They're on the other side," Gunther tells him with an apologetic smile.

Levi stares at him darkly for a moment before roughly grabbing his helmet, plopping it on his dampened raven locks with an irritated look.

"Well? Let's go then." Since the bastards are too lazy to throw the fuckers into a better, somewhat safer spot.

The two make their way towards the other side of the trenches, catching up with Erwin Smith, the Squad Leader of the American squadron, and also the Commander of the Airforce squadron on France's soil. The tall man with the good looks and two-toned hair is no stranger to his squadron, and Levi can recount many stories of training with Erwin, his distracting cheekbones cutting through many leader's hearts and his eyebrows thick enough to constipate the enemies.

"How many men are you getting?" Erwin asks him, and Levi shrugs, eyebrow twitching in annoyance when his helmet dumps water onto his already damp uniform.

"Five I think. I lost half the squad on our last move. Those fuckers ahead of us said they would protect us, but when the Germans started shooting they ran away like the little shits they are."

Erwin nods, offering no apologies. Why would you apologize for the deaths of others? There are more men dropping like flies than the government can supply.

Levi could mourn the deaths. He really could. But he has no time to mourn – no time to be weak.

When he was home, safe in Petra's arms, then he would be able to cry and shout and curse God for taking away innocent lives.

The three slide past tight passways, now in the Frenchmen's territory, finally given some relief from the downpour. Frenchmen step to the sides as they pass, a couple nodding their heads in salute to Levi and Erwin. Erwin smiles tiredly at the men while Levi ignores them, slamming his helmet against a light above one man's dugout, where a blond and brunet were kissing breathlessly, the blond half naked.

He pauses to crouch down, glaring down at the two men locked in a passionate embrace. "Il y a des hommes qui se rendent malades, debout dans la pluie en attendant que ces putains d'Allemands se bougent le cul, et vous deux êtes ici, à essayer d'entrer dans le froc de l'autre parce que vous êtes tous les deux trop égoïstes!" Levi hisses, kicking the blond in the back. "Sortez de là et allez aider ceux qui en ont besoin!"

The blond and brunet nod and get dressed, both annoyed and a little fearful in front of the short man. Levi stands and dons his helmet once more, more annoyed than before.

Gunther quietly walks ahead of the two Squad Leaders, remembering the time Levi had yelled at him when he and Erd had tried at an intimate relationship.

Erwin steps back, closer to Levi, and the shorter man ignores the blond's sigh.

"Levi…why are you so harsh with these men? They want the comfort. It's not like they are killing each other. Why don't you find a man as well? I'm sure there are many willing to be with you-"

Erwin doesn't fight the shorter man when he slams him back against the rock wall, shaking with restrained anger.

"Find a man? Cheat on my fiancé?" Levi growls, gripping Erwin's uniform hard enough to tear it. "I have no problem with men finding comfort in other men. I don't care if they go at it every damn night like you and Mike. For fucks sake Erwin, you're halfway across the camp from me and I can hear you both clear as day! If you're trying to scare away the Germans, keep doing what you're doing because even I wouldn't want to be anywhere near you two."

He takes a breath and his grip slackens slightly.

"What I have a problem with is seeing these men, strong, capable of fighting, fucking each other in broad daylight. Have some damn restraint for God's sake! Wait until we are not under the line of fire before getting into someone's pants! _Is that too much to ask for_?!"

His voice carries throughout the underground tunnels and the men stop to stare at him, some in understanding, others just scared of his fury.

Erwin gingerly plucks his lithe fingers from his uniform and straightens the torn clothes with a clear of his throat. "Understood. At least be a little more gentle when you do though, please?"

Levi stares at him in utter resentment before turning on his heel and storming after Gunther without a word to the other.

…

He covers his right ear, hardly flinching when the riflemen duck down as the Germans retaliate with their own rain of fire. He looks up to see the new soldiers huddled together, eyes wide and frightened, and he curses under his breath.

 _Of course we get the ones that have never seen a wounded man before. What luck._

"Erwin Smith! Your charges are-" A commander starts yelling out the names of Erwin's charges amidst the screams of the bullets and he rolls his eyes, ducking down when one rifleman falls down to land in front of him, dead.

Levi ignores the man's pained eyes and looks up to see the man's companion taking over his spot, another soldier rising up to feed the monster its bullets.

Erwin's charges quickly get down into the trenches, and Erwin smiles at them and yells something lost to the sounds of war. Levi steps to the side to let the newbies pass, nodding to some brave enough to make eye contact with them.

The rain pounds down harder than ever and he vaguely wonders how the riflemen know where to shoot. But then he remembers when he was in their spot, shaking and absolutely terrified, tired and sick and ready to go home.

 _You just do what you know. And if you shoot to the sky, God Damnit you do it because then you'll feel like you're actually doing something right for once._

He looks up to the commander and suddenly a bomb rocks their trenches to the core. He drops to the mud, heart pounding wildly. The riflemen shout to each other, gather their bearings, and allow the grenadiers to take over.

Levi crouches up and holds a hand out to one of his charges, a blond head that looks like a girl. He pulls the boy down, and the boy shakily introduces himself as Armin Arlert.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," he snaps, pushing the boy to the ground. "I'm your leader, Levi Ackerman, and if you want to live, you'll do what's smart and keep your ass on the ground."

The boy nods, voice cracking in fear as he lies flat on the ground, pale face darkened by the bloodied mud.

Levi pulls two other boys, Jean Kirstein (He knows that boy is an arrogant asshole from the start. Maybe this attack will force him to grow a pair and stuff it.), and Marco Bodt (A kind kid. Levi is thoroughly surprised when the boy shouts that he is a grenadier.) to the ground and ducks once more when the Germans attack with bombs.

He looks up in shock when a couple riflemen shout angrily at a hotheaded boy who has latched onto the side of the trench, gun cocked and at the ready. Levi curses under his breath when he realizes the boy is actually trying to get into No Man's Land.

" _Oi! Brat!_ " he shouts, standing up at the most dangerous time. The Fritz must have seen him move because not a second later, his head is their new target. He ducks back down once more and grabs the boy's foot, pulling him down.

There isn't much resistance from the boy. Really, how can he fight when the walls are made of mud and basically pointless in this downpour.

The boy falls to the ground and with the mud making him unsteady, he falls after the boy, landing on him painfully, Levi's elbow hitting his stomach none too gently.

" _You idiot_ ," Levi shouts, pushing himself up to glare at the boy. His green eyes glow in anger and excitement and Levi stares at him angrily, although slightly dumfounded at his expression.

" _What the fuck were you doing?!_ " Levi slaps his face, helmet falling off to hit the boy on the head. Levi's raven locks fall down to cover his eyes, wet strands hitting his face. He irritably pushes the hair back to glare down at the excitable boy once more.

"I wanted to get on the field, sir!" the boy tells him, and Levi looks at him, incredulous. He tries some of Erwin's breathing exercises but after 30, he says fuck it and grabs the boy's collar, shaking him hard, silver eyes glowing in unadulterated anger.

" _You what?! Are you fucking me right now?!_ " he all but screams, ignoring the riflemen around them. " _I want you to stay in your dugout when we get back and I don't want to see your damn face until I need your ass to die. Am I understood?!_ "

The boy doesn't blink an eye at his outburst, a cheeky grin spreading across his childish, muddied face.

"Understood sir!"

"What is your name, you pain in the ass?" Levi calms himself now, and the rain has slowed to a soft drizzle, the war in front of them calming to a dulled roar.

The boy's eyes glow even brighter as he sits up, saluting him, not even flinching when his helmet wobbles and falls down in front of his turquoise gaze. Levi moves to crouch next to the troublemaker, pushing the brunet's helmet back up.

"Eren Jaeger, sir! An honor to serve with you!"

 _Petra,_

 _You always said I was a calm, caring man._

 _Oh, grant me the patience to deal with this fucking idiot._

 _Otherwise he's going to get us all killed._

….

 _Translations:_

 _Francis, je tiens à ce que cette letter soit envoyée quand le soleil se levera demain. Compris?_

Francis, I want this letter sent when the sun rises its ugly face tomorrow. Understand?

 _Il y a des hommes qui se rendent malades, debout dans la pluie en attendant que ces putains d'Allemands se bougent le cul, et vous deux êtes ici, à essayer d'entrer dans le froc de l'autre parce que vous êtes tous les deux trop égoïstes! Sortez de là et allez aider ceux qui en ont besoin!_

Sortir et vous aider!

There are men who are getting sick, standing out in the rain as they waiting for one fucking German to move and you two are in here, trying to get into the other's pants because you both are too damn selfish!

Get out there and help!

….

A/N: Thank you to the guest that helped with the French and my beta, KuraraOkumura. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_31, April, 19XX_

 _Dear Petra-_

 _We were ambushed and pushed back another hundred yards. Luckily no men were lost. This time._

 _I got some new men and, per routine, I'll explain them all to you. Not too many to report this time._

 _Rifleman Armin Arlert. I doubt the kid has shot a person in his life. He's the shortest one from the four that I got, yet his brains make up for it. And he's still taller than me. Damnit._

 _Erwin absolutely loves the kid and I am tempted to dump the kid in his hands. Then I'd only have to worry about 10 other people. Huh. That's a thought._

 _Next I have Rifleman Jean Kirstein. French descent. How do I know? His cocky attitude. He really reminds me of a horse. I fed him the oats that we feed the horses and get this; he said they were really good. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is._

 _Grenadier Marco Bott is the horse's friend and the one that actually keeps the idiot in line. I actually like Bott. He respects me and actually fucking_ _ **listens**_ _to what I tell him to do._

 _I plan to protect this angel for as long as I can and bring him home to show you._

 _And finally. The laughing stock of my entire squadron._

 _The German Rifleman. Eren Jaeger._

 _Remind me to kill him when I won't get in trouble._

 _This kid has given me such a headache, and it's only been a day. A new record. Oluo took five._

 _The damn kid tried to get into No Man's Land two minutes after he joined my squadron. I think the kid is really just trying to get killed quickly._

 _I…I really love you Petra._

 _Send my regards to my parents. I send a bloodied kiss your way._

 _All my love,_

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _1st SSgt of the 101st Airborne and rifle squadron_

…..

"Line up!" Levi shouts, placing his recently written note in his breastpocket as he hops out of his dugout. He ignores the men's groans and grumbles as they wake up and he moves to the washroom, splashing cold water on his face before turning to face his charges, who were lined up along the wall of the trench, bleary eyed and yawning.

 _One, two, three, four, f-wait, where's blondie? Ah there. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, e-_

"Someone care to explain where Jaeger is?" He all but growls, silver gaze cutting deep into the men's souls.

The blond one, Arlert, timidly raises his hand.

"Speak, Arlert, if it's worth my time." He barks.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Arlert shouts, saluting him as he shifts his azure gaze hazily above Levi's head. "Soldier Jaeger is still sleeping, sir!"

Levi's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Elaborate, Arlert, _why_ the _lovely_ Jaeger is still sleeping."

Arlert swallows nervously and nods.

"He said he wasn't feeling well, sir!"

"At ease, soldier." Levi sighs wearily, insides seething in anger. "All of you meet up with Sargent Smith and receive breakfast. Meet back here at 0700 hours. Dismissed."

His charges salute him before heading off through the narrow passageways of the trenches. He should be with them, grabbing a much needed cup of steaming hot coffee.

But no.

He had to go kick an idiot's ass.

…

His temper goes from bad to worse when he sees the mess of brown hair poking out from the crappy government given blankets. With a grunt he jumps down from the side of the trench to land in front of Eren Jaeger's dugout.

He's about to yell at the teenager when Eren turns to face him, brow furrowed and drool running down his chin. He snorts, a smirk ripping across his muddied face.

 _This could be fun._

Levi leans against the dirt wall and watches the young man, interested to see what he does.

"Mmph…L…" Eren moans and Levi straightens, eyebrows arching up in surprise.

"L…Levi…"

 _He did not just fucking moan my name._

" _Eren fucking Jaeger I will give you three seconds to get out of your bed and standing before I make your asshole meet your mouth_." He growls, muddied foot kissing Jaeger's face.

Jaeger's eyes snap open in panic and he shouts, pushing Levi's foot off of his face as he jumps out of his dugout, saluting him…well…the wrong way.

Levi taps his shoulder with the butt of his gun, forcing the young man to turn around to face him. "You idiot. The wall is not superior to me."

"Sorry sir!" Jaeger shouts, eyes still wide.

"Hmm. You can start by making your bed and actually start looking like an actual human being."

"Sir yes sir!" Jaeger nods, saluting him once more before rushing over to his dugout to start making his bed painstakingly nice.

"So _Jaeger_." Levi growls, leaning against the dirt wall to watch him. "Mind explaining why you weren't up when the sun reared its ugly ass?"

Eren freezes slightly. "I-I made a mistake sir! It won't happen again!"

"It won't happen again. And you want to know why?" Levi leans forwards, face a mere inch from Jaeger's.

"Because. If I ever find out that you have slept in as long as you want…I will make sure that your mother gets a box as big as my fist sent back to her, containing all that they could find of her precious son. Get it?"

Jaeger looks up finally, fierce eyes locking to his.

"My mother is dead, sir." Is the only thing he says.

….

The story of Eren Jaeger. As told by the brat himself.

Levi leans against the opposite wall to listen to the German boy, oddly silent as the boy recounts his tale from the confinements of his dugout.

"My parents came from Germany when they were first married." Eren recalls, looking down at his untied boots. He knocks them together, trying to buy time while honestly trying to clean the forever muddied shoes. "They had only been in the States for a couple of months before I was born. My father was a loved doctor so one day he went for a house call and never came back. He's not dead, he just…" Jaeger looks up and sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "He just…left…"

Levi says nothing but crosses his legs and leans back against the wall once more, eyes feigning disinterest.

"My mom…" Eren swallows hard here. He cracks a smile and a soft laugh. " _Mütterchen_ , like I always called her…well…she went to sleep one day…and never woke up." Jaeger shrugs and moves to stand, but one look from Levi forces him back down.

He steps forwards, planting a foot on Jaeger's shoulder as he glowers down at him.

"You're forcing me to miss my morning cup of tea and coffee, to tell me that your mother "went to sleep one day and never woke up"? I call bullshit. Sit your ass back down and tell me the damn truth Jaeger."

Eren smiles slightly instead, a soft chuckle escaping his dried lips.

"You do care, sir."

Levi glares at him, foot digging in harder into the teenager's shoulder. "Of course I care, not because of some sappy reason. But because I literally care about every one of my charges. Now out with it."

"What about your parents?"

Eren swallows hard when Levi's gaze turns darker and more sinister. He unconsciously flinches and moves back when Levi leans in closer, voice dark and evil.

"The only ones that know about my parents are dead. And you'll be next if you find out."

…

"E-Eren's mother?" Arlert looks up from his book, the light above him attracting pests of the night and the occasional night bird. Levi looks up in disgust at the insects that swarm the light and gingerly sits down at the edge of Arlert's dugout. "W-why are you asking sir?"

Levi sharply looks at him, fixing his dirtied cravat with a clear of his throat. "Are you questioning me, soldier?"

"O-of course not sir! I just…Eren has told me not to tell anyone. It's been hard since Mrs. Jaeger has passed away."

"Listen to me, and listen closely, Arlert. That brat has been wasting my time since he got here. I haven't gotten a straight answer from him since day one, and I think, as his commanding officer, I at least deserve to know the truth. If you do not answer me when I ask another question, I will personally make sure that you do not leave my line of sight for the next three months. Are we clear, soldier?"

Armin looks at him, eyes wide in unadulterated fear and Levi leans closer, eyes glinting in the night light.

"Are. We. Clear."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good. Then tell me what happened to Mrs. Jaeger."

Carla Jaeger had apparently been ambushed just outside of her house right after the war started three years ago, by men who thought she was helping the Germans. They beat, raped, and beheaded her before placing her head on the doorstep outside of her house, where her young son, Eren, who was 16 at the time, found her head when he came home from school that afternoon. They never recovered the rest of her body and the police never started a full investigation to find her body or her killers.

All because she was a German immigrant.

"Eren said he wanted to destroy all of the Germans that tainted his mother's name and reputation so he could repay her." Armin sighed, removing his glasses as he tucked his book away, since it was nearing curfew. "That's all I know sir. Eren should be returning soon."

Levi nods, standing as he pats Arlert's shoulder. "Thank you for your honesty. Rest well, soldier."

…..

He walks past the newest soldiers, ignoring the soft moans that come from Bodt's darkened dugout. One glance at the labeled uniform that lay before the mouth of the dugout tell him that the sloppy bastard is none other than the horse Kirstein.

Levi makes a mental note to punish the horse for his sloppiness the next morning and snorts as he continues on.

 _Isn't that basically considered bestiality?_

He hears the soft pants from behind him before he sees the person and when a moon-covered hand reaches out to touch him; Levi swings around and grabs the hand, jerking it hard to the right before slamming the culprit against the dirt wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Damnit Levi! Let me go!" Eren growls, voice muffled by the dirt. Levi glares and pushes the teenager harder into the dirt.

"Is that any way to be treating your superior? And you should've expected just as much, considering you snuck up on me. You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

"Just let me goooooo!"

"Because you didn't use your manners, I think I won't." Levi grabs his arms and swings him around, forcing him onto the ground.

Eren tilts his head to the side to glare up at the older man, trying to wiggle out of his hold. "Why the fuck are you even doing this?!"

Levi glares just as darkly down at the German boy. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about your mother?"

Eren freezes, staring up at him. "Y…you know?"

"Of course I know. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Jaeger stares at him for a long moment before growling and kicking Levi's legs out from under him, rolling to the side as Levi falls down and forces the older man onto his back, straddling his hips as he holds his arms to the side.

Levi stares up at the enraged teenager, uncaring and eyes dulled. "You'll die if you do this for any longer, Jaeger."

" _Just shut up!"_ Eren shouts, voice ringing in the cold darkness. " _You don't understand. You don't know me! You don't know my family! You had absolutely no right to ask about me or my mother!_ "

"I have every right. I am the man that will tell you when you die and when you live. You should fear me."

"I want to. Oh, how I want to. But I-"

"But what?" Levi taunts, a nasty smirk snarling through his deadened lips. "Why can't you fear me, Jaeger-"

" _Because I love you!_ "

They both pause, Levi's uncaring façade cracking in shock. Eren glares down at him, tears dripping down to hit Levi's cheeks, unfazed that he just confessed to something so taboo, so sinful.

"I don't know why I do. And honestly I don't care. But I love you so _fucking much it hurts. I haven't loved anyone this much since my mother was alive. I didn't tell you about her because every time, every goddamn time I speak her name, I see her head on our doorstep. That's not who she is. That's not who I want to remember. And I don't want any pity. So don't give it to me._ "

Levi's shocked look has slowly left and he stares up at the teenager once more and sighs. "I get it, I really do. But can you let me go-"

Levi is cut off when the hot-headed German leans down and captures his lips in a tantalizing dance. Levi freezes, breath halting in shock, and Eren pries his lips open slowly with his tongue, dazzling eyes slowly closing.

Stopping his fight, Levi's eyes slowly flutter shut, and he kisses the teenager back.

 _I haven't kissed anyone like this since-_

Levi's eyes fly open in a panic, realization setting in at what he's done.

Since Petra.

 _My fiancé._

 _The one that I am cheating on right now with the sworn bane of my existence._

Levi lifts his legs up and kicks the German straight in the stomach. Eren coughs hard, falling back onto his ass as he glares up at his senior. Levi stands quickly and brushes off some dirt and grass, straightening his uniform and hair, hands visibly shaking.

"What the hell, sir?! I thought you liked that! You kissed me back just as much as I was kissing you! I thought-" Eren stops when the muzzle of Levi's gun kisses his lips, where Levi's lips still haunt the teenager.

"I am going to say this once, and only once." Levi growls, crouching down to Eren's height. "I have a fiancé back home who has gone through so much _shit_ for me and she _does not_ deserve this. She does not deserve my cheating on her because I can't keep my lust for myself. You are repulsive. I don't want to see your face again. I am a _straight_ man with dreams for a future with my _wife_ , a _woman_ , and we will have _children_ , and I will be able to sleep at night because I know deep in my heart, that I never slept with a _man_ behind her back. If you thought we could have a nice little relationship with flowers and little smiles on our faces, I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I am not _available_. I never _will_ be. So take your little crush and move on to some else. I am nothing but your commanding officer, to whom you will kiss my feet because you are so grateful that I care for your sorry ass. Am I understood?"

Eren Jaeger glares up at him, eyes burning bright in anger.

Levi presses the muzzle of the gun harder into the dried lips of the teenager. " _Am I understood?_ "

Eren growls and opens his mouth, taking the muzzle of the gun in-between his teeth.

"Understood, _sir_."

….

"C-connie!" Arlert yelps, fixing his glasses as he looks up in surprise and fear. "G-give me my food back!" He whines, standing up to glare at the bald teenager. The bald teenager just cackles in response and shoves the bread in between his teeth as he darts around the sitting soldiers, the blond brainiac chasing after him.

Levi sips his tea, and watches his girly charge, snorting. "And you say he's the smartest soldier you've ever seen. Erwin, I think you're losing your mind."

The blond commander just smiles in answer, eyes turning grim and serious. "Levi, all joking aside, we've lost a lot of land. And a lot of men."

Levi grimaces and sets down his cup, leaning back against the dirt wall. "I know Erwin. I was planning on advancing tonight with my squadron."

Erwin nods, looking out to the soldiers. "That would be smart. Why don't we plan at HQ along with-"

"Commandant Smith et Chef de Brigade Ackerman! Nous sommes pris dans une embuscade sur le côté nord!" One French soldier shouts, ducking down at the top of the trench borders, gun strapped to his back.

"Shit." Levi hisses. "Three of my men are over there. Eld! Gunther! Gather up the men and bring them back to HQ. I want all of them safe and sound there!"

Gunther and Eld nod before shouting to his charges. Erwin looks to Levi and he grits his teeth.

"Get a medic there Erwin and I'll be there in five." Erwin grabs his arm when he moves to leave.

"And if you die?"

"Tell Petra I'm sorry."

…

 _Translations:_

 _Commandant Smith et Chef de Brigade Ackerman!_ _Nous sommes pris dans une embuscade sur le côté nord!_

Commander Smith and Squad Leader Ackerman! We're being ambushed on the northern side!

…

A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta who has saved my sorry little ass, Miriala, for speedreading like 5 chapters for me today. Updates will be more regular now. Thank you Miriala soooooooooo much.

See you all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized that I cut out warnings in the first chapter because I'm a smart person.

Warnings: Character death, sexual themes (male x male), blood, and gore.

I don't own Attack on Titan.

Also, when Levi's photo is taken, I think of this photo farm7. staticflickr 6081 /6088593011_ 58d69886b0_ (remove the spaces).

...

He runs after the French soldier, sliding down the side of the wall when the Fritz start shooting at him. Grenadiers duck down as the Fritz fire back, the Riflemen holding the Grenadiers up as they wait in tense silence.

One by one the men fall and Levi grits his teeth, silver eyes cutting around to find his men.

 _Jean Kirstein, where are you…_

He finds the horse face soon enough, holding the freckled grenadier upright. Levi nods, crouching down against the ground.

 _Two down…where's-_

"Squad Leader, what are you doing here?" Jaeger murmurs in his ear and he jumps slightly, cursing under his breath.

Levi tilts his head to the side, glaring at the German boy. "You tell me, dipshit. It's not like we're being ambushed or anything."

He readies his rifle, looking up at the edge of the trench, body at the ready. Eren follows after him, albeit with a grin.

"Were you worried about me, sir?"

"I swear to God Jaeger, if you-"

"Ils ont passé la frontière! Tirez!" The French shout and he curses, clearing his throat.

 _How could I lose focus so easily like that?_

He stands to look over the edge and yells in surprise when his eyes meet the barrel of a gun, a angrier German on the other side.

" _Sterben."_ The German growls and Levi swallows hard, ducking when the soldier shoots.

The bullet grazes his cheek and he falls to the ground, pressing a hand to his bleeding cheek as Eren stands, shooting the German repeatedly without mercy.

"Jaeger! For God's Sake, just stop shooting!" He shouts, curling into a ball when another blow rocks them all a little too close for comfort. Wild shouts start rising and Levi curses, head snapping to the side when he hears Jean shout.

"Marco! Oh God! Someone help Marco! He's been hit!" Jean shouts, voice breaking in unadulterated sorrow.

"Jaeger, I want you to get Kirstein and bring him back to HQ. He's not in his right mind right now." Levi tells Eren before crawling over to the fallen grenadier.

"Kirstein. Get off of him." Levi commands to the sobbing rifleman. Jean looks up, eyes wide and haunted and he curls farther over the wounded man.

"I-I can't…d-do that sir."

"Off of him. Now."

Something in his voice must have snapped Jean out of his stupor because the ashbrown slowly starts to move back, hiccupping slightly as his hand brushes over the freckled man's cheek.

"I want you to go to Jaeger and follow him back. Stay to the ground and don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone. Understand?"

Kirstein nods and crawls over Levi to meet up with Jaeger. Eren looks at Levi and Levi shoos them away.

"I've told you your orders, soldier. Listen to them."

Eren nods and salutes him before pulling Jean over to the side to keep a watchful eye on him while they head back to HQ. The only secure spot in their section of the trench.

Levi mentally prepares himself to look down at his angelic charge, but nothing could've prepared him for this.

Bodt's entire right side of his face and torso has been completely blown off, brain matter oozing out of the side of his head. His left arm lies limply over his exposed torso and broken fragments of rib and arm bones litter the ground below him.

 _He's dead. He was DOA…but…maybe…God Damnit, just maybe I can save him. Get this blood that stains my hands washed off…get it off…get it off…_

"You'll be alright Bodt. Just fine. I'm sorry if this hurts." He gently tells the corpse. With a heave he pulls Bodt's left arm around his neck and over his shoulder, pulling the body up so he can wrap his right arm around his waist.

His heart jolts in plain disgust and fear when his dirtied hand hits something warm, wet, and squishy. Levi swallows down a wave of vomit and plunges forwards into the sea of dying men.

He forces his head up so the stench of rotting corpses and oozing blood doesn't force him to faint or vomit. One man falls dead before him and Levi steps over him with ease, but one of Marco's feet catches on the side of the man and trips Levi, Marco falling on top of the Squad Leader.

This time he can't stop the wave of vomit that comes up fast and Levi turns his head to the side, vomiting and, later, dry heaving as he feels Bodt's intestines slowly fall down onto his side, the open side of his face dampening his uniform with thick, sticky blood.

"Jesus _Christ_! Oh my _fucking God_." Levi shouts, burying his head in a mix of vomit, blood, and mud. He grits his teeth and forces himself upright once more, pulling Bodt back up as well.

The two plough forwards with a new sense of urgency and Levi stumbles more than once, head swimming in confusion and unadulterated fear as more and more men fall before him, their screams of pain and cries for their mothers haunting him in a never-ending loop. He cries out when shrapnel hits him square in the forehead, and Levi falls, head screaming in pain. Blood gushes from the wound and hits his tired eyes. He tries to wipe away the blood, but one arm is trapped under Marco's body, the other just too weak to move up.

He looks up, tired, hoping to get a last glimpse of the blue sky before it was tainted red, before he was ultimately killed, and finds himself face to face with a camera, whose flash goes off as they capture his weakest moment for all of the world to see.

…

Levi stumbles and collapses in front of the doorway of HQ, groaning when Bodt falls on top of him yet again. He pushes the cooling corpse off of him and onto his side and Levi finds himself in the fire of Marco's dulled eye, garish face staring at him, asking him why, why,

 _Why did you leave me for the dead? Why did you let me die? I trusted you. I tru-_

"Levi! Someone get a medic!" Erwin shouts and the rest becomes a hazy scene. Jaeger and Arlert run out, as if beckoned by the commander's shout. Armin pushes Jean back inside when the ashbrown tries to see what all the commotion was about and Levi blinks slowly, startled when suddenly those goddamn bright eyes are in front of him, lined with worry and panic.

"-vi…Levi… _Levi_!" Jaeger shouts, shaking him by the shoulders. He coughs hard, forcing himself up onto his elbows as he grabs Jaeger's collar to drag him down to wheeze in his ear.

"They're…coming…get Bodt inside…and get…safe…" He groans, lips brushing against the sun kissed ear.

"I can't do that sir! Your life is in danger as well!" Eren shouts, picking him up quickly as if he weighed nothing.

Then again, he has lost a lot of weight since being in this war. Petra had been sending over some of her homemade cookies and those were filling him up more than the god awful food that the government sent them.

"You brat…get Bodt…he needs…help…" Levi hisses in pain, slightly delirious from the blood loss.

Jaeger turns to show him that the Germans were just over the edge of their last safe haven. Bodt's body lies discarded at the crest of the last leg and Levi's heart lurches painfully. He dragged his body so far…for nothing?

"Marco Bodt is dead sir. You are not." Eren's sharp voice snaps him from his reverie. Levi tilts his head to the side to say something, but all that comes out is vomit instead.

…..

"-stand soldier, but we are literally in a bind right now." Levi wakes up to Erwin's smooth voice, void of all emotion except that of supreme command. "We cannot leave this place until the Germans leave and I have been informing the generals of the American and British squadrons to send backup." His voice pauses when the Fritz shoot the dirt wall surrounding them.

Levi groans and turns to his side, muffling a cry of pain when he hits a torn wound. Suddenly a hand roll him onto his back again and he sighs, forcing his eyes open.

He finds himself in the underground chamber of the HQ, surrounded by his own squadron and Erwin's as well. One of his eyes was bandaged and blood seeps from the bandage on his forehead. The strong-willed German boy looks down at him, worried, and he shoos him away, forcing himself up onto his elbow to look at the men.

There's a tense silence before he speaks.

"H…how many…"

Everyone pauses to look at each other and Erwin clears his throat, speaking up.

"Four for you, five for me."

Levi grits his teeth and looks at the blond commander and squad leader. Erwin stares back at him coolly, gaze never faltering.

"Names."

Erwin looks at Arlert and the shaking blond teenager steps forwards, saluting him before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Sir, t-today's battle has taken the lives of grenadier Marco Bodt," Here Jean chokes back a sob and Armin falters, continuing when Levi waves a weak hand for him to continue. "Rifleman Gunther Schultz, Rifleman Eld Jinn and Rifleman Oluo Bozado. Included among the wounded are…"

Arlert continues on but Levi doesn't listen anymore, opting to fall back against the cloth covered ground to press his arm to his eyes, gritting his teeth to force the tears back.

"S-sir…" Eren softly murmurs and Levi snaps upright, ignoring the pain, his silver eyes blazing.

"There is so much…I want to say…but I won't…because I am a responsible adult. Give me a piece of paper." He commands the German, and Eren nods, worried, before retrieving a sheet of paper.

Levi ignores the German as he grabs the paper, scooting back against the wall, and ignores his injuries as he writes.

…..

 _15, May, 19XX_

 _Dear Petra-_

 _This note has to be short and sweet, since my life is in perilous danger._

 _First off, I apologize for the letter being bloody. It's not my blood. It's one of my men's. And I feel so damn bad for all the innocent men dying under my control. I lost four today. Four._

 _I'm such a monster._

 _Right now we are forced to stay in HQ, waiting for the damned Americans and British to save us. I've sustained quite a lot of injures, most I didn't even know about._

 _When I wake up tomorrow, that'll be a different story._

 _I'd like some more of your delicious apple cookies if you could make some for me. The food they give us is basically mud with butter. I wouldn't even be surprised if that was what it was._

 _My head hurts so badly from my injuries that I need to cut this off here. It might be awhile before I write again._

 _Stay safe._

 _I love you with all of my heart. So, so much._

 _All my love,_

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _1st SSgt of the 101st Airborne and rifle squadron_

* * *

A/N: (Again) I'm a piece of trash and didn't put the translations on here or thank my lovely beta Miriala yet AGAIN.

Thank you Miriala for being a boss that deals with my weird rantings and personal crap.

Translations:

 _Ils ont passé la frontière! Tirez!_

They're over the border! Shoot!

 _Sterben_

Die

Thank you to all of you that read this story, followed, or favorited this story. This story holds a special place in my heart that actually hits close to home with a personal story that I will explain at the complete end. Until then, keep R&R my awesome peeps!

God I need to go to sleep.

Until the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_18 June, 19XX_

 _Dear Petra-_

 _Today was the single most rainiest day we have had since this damned war started. The rain is so bad that the trenches are slowly becoming jail cells and mud holes. Since our part of the trench is right at the end, a lot of our dugouts have been flooded. So guess what that means._

 _Yes. We have to double up in our dugouts, along with Erwin's squadron._

 _So I got to double up with the most loveliest person on my squadron._

 _Eren. Jaeger._

 _Remind me to tell our children to never be like this pain in the ass._

 _He snores. All. The. Time._

 _And he has kicked me out of my dugout on more than one occasion._

 _The bright side? The government won't send any more men over since we literally have no space._

 _My prayers have been answered._

 _Ah, the sun has reared its ugly mug so I must start another day with it._

 _All my love to you Petra, my dear._

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _1_ _st_ _SSgt of the 101_ _st_ _Airborne and rifle squadron_

 _…_ _.._

Levi grunts when he is kicked out of his dugout and onto the cold, unforgiving ground below. With a glare to the young German Levi sighs before forcing himself to get to his knees. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes when the sun tickles his surprisingly pale skin.

Levi eventually gets to his feet and slowly trudges over to the water's edge, close to where his dugout is. He dully looks down the water, sighing deeply. With a deep breath, he readies himself before stepping into muddied water. He grimaces when he foot sinks into the ground and he forces himself onwards before peering into the first dugout.

Marco Bodt's dugout.

Levi swallows hard and looks around, grabbing a couple of surviving photographs and a ring. Pocketing them in his trusted breast pocket, the ring and photographs rest against his newest letter to Petra. He cracks his neck and trudges on.

Next up was Armin Arlert's dugout, where he grabs a couple books and photographs. Same goes for Jean Kirstein's and before he knows it, Levi is in front of the terror of his life's dugout.

Eren Jaeger surprisingly doesn't have much in his dugout. Just a key necklace and one photograph that shows a younger Jaeger hugging a pretty woman who looks an awful lot like him.

 _Perhaps she is his mother?_

Levi turns around after he gets to the last dugout, plus the water was up to his chest, and slowly heads back to his sleeping charges.

Changing into a new uniform, Levi wakes up his men with a gentle shout, more like threatening them all that they won't see another day if they don't get up in two minutes, and waits at the edge of their section of the trench.

When all the men were ready, Levi called their attention to him for their morning roll call and a special announcement.

Crossing his arms, Levi takes in each of his men. "As you all know, the recent rains have forced a lot of you out of your dugouts."

This is met with some grumbling and complaining. Levi silences them all with a glare.

"I know it's shitty, but war itself is a shitty subject. Get over yourselves. Anyways, since I was so _nicely_ woken up early this morning," Eren finds himself under the glares of many angry men. A tired Levi meant hell for the rest of them. "I took it upon myself to go to each of your dugouts and collect what could be saved. Come forwards when I call your name. Armin Arlert."

Arlert steps forwards and Levi hands him the photographs and books. Armin thanks him graciously and Levi smiles slightly, patting his shoulder as he sends him off to breakfast.

The other couple are met with tearful smiles and many thanks and suddenly, Levi finds himself alone facing the bright eyed German.

"Anything for me?" Eren asks, thick accented voice uncharacteristically soft.

"As a matter of fact, Jaeger, I have two things." Levi holds up the necklace and the photograph and Eren's eyes go wide.

"Y-you…found them…" Eren steps forwards slowly and takes the objects in shaking hands, swallowing hard.

Levi nods and smiles faintly, patting Eren's shoulder softly. "Take all the time you need Jaeger, and I'll meet you at breakfast."

"Levi." Eren's voice stops him in his tracks, and Levi turns to face him, questioning.

Jaeger smiles softly and slips the necklace on. "Thank you."

….

"Ce sont les choses de Marco Bodt. Son corp est - il encore ici?" Levi asks the French doctor, looking around the makeshift hospital in masked disgust.

Armless soldiers lay in cots, nurses running around to give the suffering soldiers some form of relief.

Actually that's a lie.

The nurses are trying to keep the soldiers from being eaten alive by the damned flies that swarm in the hundreds.

The doctor nods and gestures over to a plain pine box. "Son corp est ici. Placez ses affaires dans le cercueil et nous le scellerons lorsque vous aurez terminé. Comment vous sentez - vous, Chef de Brigade?"

Levi shrugs off his concern, keeping his sharp gaze on the casket. "Sa va. Je me repose avant que les Allemands ne nous attaquent encore."

The doctor speaks with him for a moment longer and Levi walks away mid-sentence. The doctor takes no offense to it, however, since that's how Levi was, and to be honest, the soldier was distracted with something more pressing than the doctor's mindless chatter.

Pressing his sleeve to his face, Levi slowly moves past the bodies, gaze shifting past the corpses and pine caskets that line the dirt walls.

 _How garish that the only pure smell in this death house is the caskets…it actually smells_ _ **good**_ **.**

Levi's thin lips curl into a grimace as he looks at the bodies of Eld, Gunther, and Oluo. He walks past them, swallowing hard. He couldn't look at them now, not when this trip was difficult already.

Two nurses follow after him and open the casket for Levi. He nods his thanks and looks down at his charge before looking away. He places the picture in the breast pocket of Marco's uniform and slides the ring on Marco's ring finger.

Saluting the fallen soldier with a clenched fist over his chest, the other resting on the small of his back, he nods and turns around, content on marching out of the hospital. The nurses and doctor's salute him and once he is outside, Levi looks up to the skies and breathes out slowly, sliding down the wall.

He looks around the quiet trench and buries his face in his hands, no tears falling down; no he was too strong for that. But…regret was setting in. And guilt. A shit ton of guilt.

Levi blinks slowly, expression impassive when the German boy sits down next to him, a steaming cup of coffee in his tanned hands. Eren hands it wordlessly over to him and he takes it gratefully. The two sit in silence and Eren tilts his head back to look at the sky. And starts to sing.

Levi watches him quietly, eyes closing as Eren's rough voice softly spills out a melody of a soulful, caged bird.

 _"_ _Day by day, we have lost our edge. Don't you know? Forgotten is the life we led. Now it seems you don't care what the risk is. The peaceful times have made us blind._

 _"_ _Can't look back. They will not come back. Can't be afraid. It's time after time. Once again, I'm hiding in my room. The peaceful times have made us blind._

 _"_ _So you can't fly if you never try. You told me...Oh, Long ago. But you left the wall, outside the gate. So more than ever, it's real…"_ Eren's voice slowly fades out, marred by silent tears. Levi tilts his head up to look at the German and the two are at a standstill before they lurch forwards as if an invisible string pulled them together.

Silver and piercing green eyes slide shut as their owner's lips meet in a passionate kiss, all of their pent up frustration and lust bubbling to the surface as their lips meld into a dangerous dance. Levi pulls back after a breathless moment, biting at Eren's bottom lip.

"You shitty brat…leave my heart alone…"

Eren merely grins and mockingly salutes him.

...

Translations:

Ce sont les choses de Marco Bodt. Son corp est - il encore ici?

These are Marco Bodt's things. Is his body still here?

Son corp est ici. Placez ses affaires dans le cercueil et nous le scellerons lorsque vous aurez terminé. Comment vous sentez - vous, Chef de Brigade?

His body is here. Place the belongings in his casket and we'll seal it after you're done. How are you feeling, Squad Leader?

Sa va. Je me repose avant que les Allemands ne nous attaquent encore.

I'm fine. Resting up before the Germans attack again.

...

A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta Miriala! See you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_21 July, 19XX_

 _Dear Petra-_

 _We've been at a standstill for about a week now. The German's are plotting something big and we're just sitting here, waiting._

 _I hate waiting._

 _It doesn't seem like the war will be ending soon…I miss you…_

 _Thank you for the embroidered handkerchief and those delicious apple cookies. I didn't share them with anyone and I carry the handkerchief in my breast pocket. I think of you every day. Do you think of me?_

 _A lot of men have started to get bored to I get to listen to their escapades during the day now. Perhaps the Germans don't come closer because they don't want to see two guys fucking._

 _I'm getting sick of this shit. I just want to go home._

 _Petra…Je suis désolé… Mais la tentation devient trop pour moi… Et je ne suis pas sûr si je pourrais repousser les avances d'un adolescent pour bien plus…pardonne moi, mon amour…_

 _All of my love to you,_

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _1st SSgt of the 101st Airborne and rifle squadron_

…..

Levi rubs his temples with a groan, one groan mixed with a chorus of horny soldiers around him. He glares darkly at the wall across from him and flinches when he is hit in the head by a sweaty leg.

The sounds around him stop when he slowly stands; gaze dark enough to melt steel. The two men look at him, panicked, a blanket haphazardly draped across the two. Levi stares at them and picks up his helmet, throwing it so hard it cracks the light above their heads as the helmet shatters as well.

"J'en ai marre de cette merde! Nous pourrions reprendre De la terre, mais non! On doit tous baiser comme des chiens en chaleur durant notre temps libre! Je souhaite que vous mourez tous, bande de connards révoltants." He growls, storming away from his and Erwin's charges.

Levi storms around the trenches for a while, stir-crazy and ready to pounce. He can hear the Germans talking on the other side and he plops down onto the wooden benches by the kitchen, nodding at Gelger, who waves from his stew. Levi bites his lip and cups his head in his hands, irritated to no end that he can't understand what the enemy is saying.

He can read their lips just fine but what those words mean…hell if he knew.

"They're joking about how we never stop over here." A cool voice informs him and he looks up, heart beating a little faster when he sees Eren's grin. The German boy sits down across from him and cracks his neck, listening in on the Germans.

"These are the resting soldiers. The true ones you'd need to listen to would be the ones in HQ." Eren shrugs, thanking Gelger when the cook gives him a glass of water. "What are you doing over here, Levi? Bored?"

Levi looks at the bright-eyed wonder in annoyance and smirks. "Well I don't have partner to entertain myself with. I'm not currently trying to die. So I am either bored or hungry. Take a guess Jaeger."

Eren snorts and takes a sip of his water. "How old are you sir?"

Levi makes a face when one of his dirt crusted nails breaks under the force he put on it. Sighing, he flicks the nail to the side and runs a hand through his undercut, making a mental note to shave it later tonight. "Does my age matter to you?"

Eren sends a shit-eating grin his way and shrugs, tilting back on the bench to look at the heavens. "Just wanted to see if you would get arrested sleeping with me."

Eren's grin is wiped off of his face and replaced with look of pure pain when Levi slams his muddied boot into his groin. The teenager slowly slides off the bench across from him and Levi sips a new cup of tea calmly, watching him with a glint of amusement in his steel gray eyes.

"Too soon, Jaeger. Too soon."

…

"Will you please pay attention to me for a little while longer, Levi?" Erwin asks the Frenchman impatiently, thick eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Levi looks at him from his reflection in the large mirror in HQ and sighs, going back to shaving his undercut.

"I am paying attention to you. Go back to the amazing things you were talking about." Levi all but taunts the blond, shaking off the excess hair. He tilts his head back and forth, eyeing the newly cut hair with a pleased gaze.

Erwin sighs and rubs his temples in frustration. "Just…we'll talk tomorrow. It's nothing too pressing…although you know we're going to have to dig new dugouts if the water doesn't recede."

Levi pauses, blade half submerged in the water. He grimaces and pulls the blade out, wiping it with a new cloth. The water had finally made its way to the edge of his dugout. Only a matter of time before he too would be forced out of the hell-hole he so lovingly called home.

"Are we getting any new members?" He asks instead of the other question burning in his mind.

Erwin shakes his head and places the new letters received from the President and other military officers to the side, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. "No, thank God. I convinced them that we have enough members here, even though not all of them are from our squadrons. Does it even matter? We're all fighting for the same cause." He sighs deeply and cracks his neck, not batting an eye when Levi strips off his shirt to shake out the cut hair.

"What did you say that persuaded them not to send more over? Was it your smooth talking? Your sharp cheekbones? Did the superiors fear for their lives after seeing that your eyebrows could choke them?" Levi jokes dully, a spark of amusement in his steel gaze.

Erwin snorts, dimming the lantern as he waits for the shorter man to finish. "None of those things. Although I wonder if those thoughts are more your fears than theirs." Laughing when the short male glares at him, Erwin raises his hands to surrender before continuing. "I merely told them that the precious land we have gained is nothing more than a swampy hellhole that will not permit us to bring more men in."

"Smooth talker." Levi mutters under his breath, grabbing a new shirt from the new shipment of uniforms. Erwin doesn't say a word when the shorter man takes an entire new uniform without asking.

"I'll ignore your smartass remarks by telling you another thing we are doing." Erwin leans forwards, resting his chin on his folded hands as he stares at the Squad Leader.

After straightening his new uniform, Levi sits down in front of the blond with a sigh. "Yes?"

"The British are being moved to a different spot in the war. I cannot disclose where they are going to you at this time though. Now it'll just be the French and the other American squadron with us. Which means-"

"More dugouts." Levi finishes for him. Erwin nods in answer. "So who is being moved then?"

"My squad. We're needed on the South side. Your men will be able to spread out into our section. But."

"Fuck. But?"

"You need to stay along with Gunther and Eld by the edge of the water. You know that the enemy is getting smarter. Your side will be the weakest side of our section as of tomorrow."

"Do I still have to keep the fucking brat in my dugout then too?" Levi grumbles, crossing his arms with a huff. Erwin merely raises an eyebrow, a devious smirk splitting his face in two.

"Complaining? I thought you liked said brat?"

Levi snaps his gaze over to the commander and grits his teeth, breathing harshly through the gnashed bone. "I never said anything of the sort."

Erwin laughs at that and stands, dousing the last lantern and plunging the room into dim moonlight. The taller male walks over the raven's side and pats his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Oh my, how you've got it bad Levi."

…

"Get in the fucking bed, you dipshit." Levi growls, mood far worse after meeting with the commander than it was beforehand. Eren swallows hard but doesn't say anything besides a quiet, "Yes, sir." before climbing into the makeshift bed.

Levi takes off his shoes and cracks his neck before stripping off his military jacket with a sigh. He watches the German for a few moments before hoisting himself up to climb into the dugout alongside the boy.

There is a chorus of "Goodnight Squad Leader!" as one by one every dugout flickers out from the world. He sighs and curls onto his side, facing away from Eren as he stares out into the night sky. The unsent letter rests heavily against his heart and he clutches the protective cloth hard, shifting uncomfortably on his side.

"Uh…sir?" Jaeger's timid voice calls out to him in the silence of the night.

Levi breathes out heavily through his nose but doesn't turn as he answers, voice more tired and heavy than before. The weight of a killer is a heavy burden. "What is it Jaeger?"

"Well…you look like you're about to fall off the edge."

"That's because I am, you idiot."

"Oh."

There's a heavy moment of silence before the teenager speaks again.

"Well…there's a lot of space here. I'm against the wall so you can have more space-"

"If this is your way of asking me to sleep with you, it isn't working." Levi interrupts him with a dull voice. "And you're going to get a cramp if you sleep that way. Move back onto the bed and sleep, you damn idiot."

He hears Jaeger sigh deeply before shifting back onto the shitty mattress given to them by their _loving_ government. He snorts softly and swings a leg over the edge of the bed, closing his weary eyes as he finally starts to relax somewhat for the first time in days.

"Sir…" Levi hears Eren whisper, and that's all the warning he gets before an arm is wrapped around his waist. He makes a noise akin to a warning shout before a hand presses against his parted lips and he is forced onto his back, those damned green eyes, dark and burning, being the only sight in the dark cavern, dark and ready to eat him up.

…

 _Translations:_

 _Petra…Je suis désolé… Mais la tentation devient trop pour moi… Et je ne suis pas sûr si je pourrais repousser les avances d'un adolescent pour bien plus…pardonne moi, mon amour…_

Petra…I'm sorry…but the temptation is getting to be too much…and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fend off a teenager's advances any longer…forgive me my love…

 _J'en ai marre de cette merde! Nous pourrions reprendre De la terre, mais non!_ _On doit tous baiser comme des chiens en chaleur durant notre temps libre! Je souhaite que vous mourez tous, bande de connards révoltants._

I am so sick of this shit! We could be stealing more land but no! We all have to fuck like horny dogs in our free time! I hope you all die, you sick bastards.

...

A/N: Hello! I'm terrible at updating but I have lots of chapters written! Gomen...

Thank you to my lovely beta Miriala once again! See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Levi watches the teenager hover above him with steady, leveled breaths, seemingly indifferent but heart pounding in slight fear. He's in his weakest position and his prey is a horny teenager, waiting to devour him whole.

With a snarl he fights the boy, twisting under his grip with a glare dark enough to melt Eren's bones. After an intense struggle that lasts for a couple of minutes, he is able to slam the teenager head first against the dirt wall, a knee on the spine of the German, his hand forced painfully behind his back.

Levi leans close to the growling boy, voice low and dangerous. "What the ever living _fuck_ do you think you are doing?"

The hot headed boy merely glares back at him, head wrenched to the side. After a moment Levi lets him go and curls back onto his side, facing out towards the night sky once more.

There's a tense silence between the two for a long period of time and Levi believes the teenager has finally fallen asleep. He breathes out, jumping when a hot pair lips trail from his neck down to his collar.

"Jaeger…" He hisses, voice warning.

The boy pays no attention to his warning, hands trailing down his side to rest on his hip. Prying an eye open, Levi glares at the night sky. Silence surrounds the two since Eld and Gunther moved around the corner along with the rest of his squad. He ignores the water licking his feet (metaphorically) in favor of silently cursing at the hands that stroke his hips.

He jabs an elbow out and hits Eren in the face. Levi wiggles out of his hold and turns to face the teen.

The two find themselves at a standstill and Levi reaches behind himself to turn on the dim light. Jaeger flinches when the light hits his eyes, but it doesn't stop the animalistic lust from shining through in his bright eyes.

Levi leans forwards and grabs a handful of the chocolate locks, glaring at the grinning teenager. He knees Eren in the stomach and Eren coughs, lurching forwards.

Levi inwardly smirks. Perfect…

Dragging Eren's head closer to his own, he captures the soft lips in a heavy kiss. Eren gasps against his lips and Levi slides his tongue into his hot cavern with a low chuckle. Eren fights back strong, a growl escaping in a breathy pant.

"Bastard."

Levi merely bites his bottom lip in answer to his statement. The two roll in the small space and after a while Levi finds himself on top of the teen, both still fighting for dominance. With a growl, Levi twists the government mandated sleepshirt Eren wore, ripping the buttons off in his haste to expose the sun-kissed chest. Eren groans, chest pressing against Levi's clothed one as he arches his back. Levi attacks his neck with fervor, taking a chunk of Eren's hair in his fist and forces his head back almost painfully.

"Levi… _Levi_ …" Eren breathes out, and Levi looks up to meet to blushing teenager's eye.

"What is it?" He murmurs, pausing in his actions to take in the glowing boy.

"Why now?"

Levi sits there for a moment before grabbing the waistband of Eren's pants, pulling them down with one swoop, ignoring the yelp of the boy. He slams a hand over Eren's lips, eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Do you want everyone to know that you've conquered me?" He hisses, fingers digging into the red cheeks.

Eren shakes his head in response and Levi nods, keeping his hand over the teen's mouth as he continues his ministrations. A choked groan escapes Eren's lips as Levi slowly starts to stroke his exposed member. Levi lets out a low chuckle, licking his lips as he stares openly, watching the lewd scene before him.

"In answer to your question," He murmurs lowly, eyes never leaving Eren's heaving chest. He leans forwards and whispers in Eren's ear, playing the taut boy's body like a violin, every touch making his muscles clench and quiver in anticipation. "I am choosing to take you now because I have fallen for you and I know I will die on this battlefield. My fiancé will never know that I have done this."

Eren merely gasps in response, writhing under his touch. Levi pulls back to trail his lips down Eren's chest, a smirk lighting his face when he reaches the teen's weeping member. Pulling his hand back, he licks his lips before kissing the tip, collecting the precum on his parted lips.

With a breath, he takes the head into his mouth. Eren jerks, a sharp groan echoing throughout their small dugout, and forces more of himself into Levi mouth. He takes it in stride, making sure not to choke himself before dragging his mouth back up, teasing the boy with his teeth as well.

"Fuck...L-Levi…"

He chuckles and that sends Eren into a moaning frenzy. Pulling back with a slight 'pop', Levi looks down at the teenager hungrily.

"I will devour you." He purrs, sliding out of his own pants a smirk at Eren's shocked gasp. "Just remember that you wanted this."

"Oh I'll remember." Eren growls as he loops his arms around Levi's neck, pulling the older man close for a sloppy kiss. "I'll remember until the day I die. The day I finally became one with you. I am yours, Levi Ackerman."

Levi stares at the younger boy for a moment before attacking him with a new fervor, not even blinking when Eren yelps as his legs are thrown over the older man's shoulder and the two finally become one.

…..

 _Bonne nuit, mon ange._

 _C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux_

 _Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour._

 _Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais._

 _Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire._

 _Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais_

 _Et tu devrais toujours savoir_

 _Que où que tu puisses aller,_

 _Où que tu sois,_

 _Je ne serai jamais très loin..._

…

He strokes Eren's sweaty cheek and breathes out slowly, looking to the starry sky as he leans back against the wall with a tired sigh.

He does not regret this night of passion.

And that's what scares Levi the most.

….

 **Unsent**

 _Dear Petra._

 _This is so hard for me._

 _I have betrayed you, in the worst way imaginable. You don't deserve a monster like me. I have killed so many men Petra._

 _So many._

 _These bloodstained hands will never be clean. I can't bear to tarnish your innocence with my ugliness. Everywhere I look, they're there. My ghosts follow me and break me down to nothing. There's no way you could ever understand._

 _But I've found someone who does._

 _Someone who wants to be mine, just like you do._

 _And now I am trapped._

 _Petra._

 _I slept with a man._

 _I was with someone besides you. Even though I swore that you would be the only person I ever touch._

 _How could you ever forgive me?_

 _You wouldn't be able to._

 _Which is why I will not tell you of my unfaithfulness. It will be kept in the deepest part of my heart and I will go on living a lie the rest of my life because I know._

 _I know that I love him._

 _And I never will be able to love you as much as I love Eren Jaeger._

* * *

 _A/N: Heeeyyyyy guys! I'm sorry for this chapter...it's basically, blink and you miss the nonexistent smut. I promise that I will write a full smut scene...sometime...I think..._

 _We're finally getting somewhere with these two, aren't we? *confetti* Thank you Miriala for being awesome, and I'll see you all next chapter! Let me know what you thought of...all this. *gestures to the failure of a chapter*_


End file.
